Dreams of Utopia
by Fairy Blue
Summary: AU/Futurefic. In a time when ninjas are the secret police of the world, Team 7 is created. And then all hell breaks loose. Secrets that could compromise everyone's safety are about to be revealed, and Naruto doesn't know who to trust. Possible SasuNaru.
1. Time on Our Hands

_Dreams of Utopia_**  
**

Chapter One: _Time on Our Hands_

Uzumaki Naruto was tapping his pencil on the table absent-mindedly, while staring out the window. Was it time soon? He had never been good at being patient, and the wait was driving him crazy, getting on his nerves. He would have to hurry after class, he thought, if he wanted to make it on time. But first he had to wait for Shikamaru, who had promised to give him a ride home. Naruto swore he would skin him alive if he wasn't on time. Unconsciously, Naruto increased his tapping, so loudly that the teacher was unable to ignore it anymore.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto tore his eyes away from the window and blinked. His history teacher, Shisui-sensei, was standing at his desk, giving him a dark look that had without a doubt caused many students to piss themselves out of fear. But Naruto, being oblivious to authority, settled for a smile instead.

"Yes sensei?" Naruto's cheeky smile only seemed to aggravate his teacher even more. A few kids sniggered, but a glare from Shisui-sensei shut them up quickly. He turned to look at the _delinquent _in front of him again.

"Are you paying attention?"

Naruto's smile widened.

"No?"

* * *

Sakura glanced briefly at the lazy boy who was currently receiving the infamous Glare of Death from their teacher, and turned her attention back to the clock on the white wall in front of her. She wasn't usually this unfocused, but today was different from all the other days. Today was the day she would make her mother proud. Or so she hoped. She frowned. While Sakura knew her mum would be happy for her, she still wasn't so sure her _other _parent would be just as thrilled. Her father would certainly not jump up and down with joy.

She bit her lip. No, there was no point in thinking about her father's issues with her life choices at the moment. She didn't even know if she had made it or not yet.

The bell rang, and there was general disorder as everyone collected their things while trying to get out of the classroom and escape Shisui-sensei as quickly as possible. Sakura threw her bag over her shoulder as she made a conscious effort not to run through the corridors all the way to her locker, as she didn't want to look like an idiot. But she refused to be late today. Haruno Sakura was never late!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was visibly irritated. While Sasuke wasn't usually described as a big bundle of sunshine, he could usually keep his emotions under tight control; but not today. He had been cornered by two girls already and he hadn't even made it to his locker yet. His patience was wearing thin, and he genuinely thought that he might accidentally strangle the next person who stood in his way. Sasuke had never been late before, and he wasn't about to start now.

As he turned a corner and began to approach his locker, he spotted a blond boy who was _leaning _against the lockers, drumming his fingers against the metal. Against Sasuke's locker. His eye twitched. That moron had better move, he thought. He'd better move quickly.

Sasuke stopped in front of the boy and glared at him, but it didn't seem to have any effect at all. Everything the boy did was to stare back at him with bright blue eyes and a confused expression on his face. Sasuke sighed in exasperation. 'Great; another brain dead loser.'

"Idiot, move!" He said, while waving his key in the moron's face. The guy smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry about that!" He said, and stepped aside, giving Sasuke access to his locker. "I'm just a little nervous, I'm waiting for my friend, he's supposed to give me a ride today and I have something important to do." Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes. As if he cared!

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled, while sticking his things into his bag, only stopping to check his mobile. No messages. He frowned.

"So, what's your name?" The guy asked. Sasuke nearly crushed his phone with his hand. He was really not in the mood for this. He took his bag, locked the door to his locker and put the keys in his pocket, without looking at the boy even once. Then he turned to him, and stared him right in the eyes.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone, moron." The boy's eyes widened in surprise, but the emotion quickly turned into anger.

"Hey, what's your problem!" he shouted, but Sasuke was already walking away.

"What an asshole."

* * *

Naruto glowered at the boy's back as he walked away from him. The guy was without a doubt a complete dickhead, but still… Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about him.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. No, he had never seen the guy before in his life. 'Maybe he reminded me of someone,' he thought. Something inside him stirred_._

"Shh, not now," he whispered, putting a hand on his stomach distractedly. "Not now."

* * *

He was almost panting when he reached Alma road. For some reason, Shikamaru had not turned up, which meant that Naruto had had no other choice than to run like hell all the way to the other side of town. He slowed down when he reached the small elementary school that was situated on the other side of the road. Most of the kids would have gone home long ago, but he didn't want to risk drawing attention to himself. He walked briskly past the school to the rather unremarkable church further down the road. He had always thought it was a rather ironic location, considering what they did, but it was also a brilliant idea. Nobody ever went there, and what looked more inconspicuous than a church?

But that didn't really matter anyway, since there was only one kind of people who could enter without help from the inside; the people of Konoha. And fortunately enough, he was one of them. Naruto couldn't help but to smile a little as he located the side entrance, hidden in the leaves of the dark green ivy that adorned the church walls. He took great care to close the door quietly as he stepped inside.

Now, had he been a civilian, the view that greeted him when he turned around would have most likely caused him to shout out in surprise, or maybe even faint (it certainly wasn't unheard of). In front of him was far-reaching land, covered in great oaks, maple trees, birch and yew which were all stretching as high as they could, as if trying to reach the sky. And the sky, the sky was clear blue, the sort of blue that was so rare in the outside world. Birds singing, animals moving around – this place was pure. Naruto took a deep breath. Clean air; if only the civilians knew what they were missing!

Reminding himself that he was still in a hurry; Naruto quickly spotted the right path concealed by the ever-green bushes, and started running. He had been waiting for this moment his whole life, and he sure wasn't going to miss it for anything in the world.

* * *

Sakura brushed imaginary dirt from her smart, red outfit and stepped inside the tall, wooden building, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in just how many people were there. Could all of them really be there for the same reason, she wondered. The grand hall was filled with people; almost everyone looked to be the same age as her, except for a few people who were probably only a few years older. They were all standing; no one had taken a seat in the in the back where chairs had been lined up very neatly in front of a small podium. Nervous, she looked around, hoping to see someone she knew.

"Sakura!" someone called, and Sakura grinned when she realised whom the voice belonged to. That familiar blonde hair and the blue eyes that blinked mischievously at her, paired with that loud voice, could only mean one person.

"Ino! I was just wondering when you would show up." They smiled at each other and quickly exchanged hugs. Sakura felt her friend's raging heart against her chest, and realised that she was not the only one who was feeling nervous.

Actually, the whole room was filled with an air of anxiety. People were chatting quietly, as if they were in church, which was just a little amusing since technically, they actually were.

Sakura didn't pretend to know much about how Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, was concealed from the civilians. In fact, very few people understood how the protection worked at all. All she had been taught was that hundreds and hundreds of years ago, the ninja villages were somehow separated from the others. With time, the Civilian world had developed and become more and more civilized, which soon led to that the civilians simply didn't feel like they needed ninjas anymore. Still, the ninja villages remained where they were, hidden but never gone. Because even though the civilians had thought differently, the ninjas knew they were needed, and that was why Sakura was here today. The same reason everyone was here today.

"Please take a seat everyone. We will begin shortly. " A woman, short with black hair and an ordinary face, stepped forward. Immediately, everyone nearly threw themselves into their seats, as if fearing there weren't enough chairs. Sakura took the nearest chair herself, and was glad to see that Ino had managed to grab a seat next to her. As she watched her friend from the corner of her eye, she suddenly had a terrible thought: 'What if only one of our names are called?'

She looked away. She and Ino had always been on the same level, because they had always competed against each other and tried to outdo themselves. But now… who knew what would happen? Her thoughts were interrupted as the dark-haired woman stepped forward once again.

"I am now going to announce the new ninja generation of Konoha. Please remain seated as I call out your name and team number. If your name is not called, you are welcome to try again next year." No-one spoke a word; the hall was so silent you'd have been able to hear a pin drop. The woman pulled up a scroll from her traditional, green robe.

Then, from out of nowhere, there was a creaking sound, and nearly everyone turned their heads as the back door opened suddenly. In the doorway stood a boy with messy blonde hair grinning slightly as he walked into the room, seemingly unbothered by the incredulous stares he was receiving.

Sakura half expected the woman who was in charge to throw him out, but all she did was sigh and shake her head. The boy lowered his head a little when seeing the woman's reaction, as if trying to look ashamed. Although his smile betrayed him, Sakura thought.

The boy took a seat not too far from where she was sitting, and that was when she realised that she knew this boy. It was the lazy boy from her history class! Who would've known he was a member of Konoha, she thought. She felt a sudden urge to look around. 'I wonder if I know any other people here.'

The woman on the podium started calling out names as soon as the boy was seated, bringing all of the attention to her again.

"Team 1 will consist of…"

Everyone listened attentively, not wanting to miss one word, one name that was uttered. As the calling went on, Sakura began to feel a sinking feeling in her stomach. Team 1, team 2, team 3, team 4, team 5… Name after name was called, but not hers. She could see how people around her let out small cheers of victory; happiness practically written on their faces, while she struggled not to let her emotions show. Ino almost jumped out of her seat when the woman called her name.

'Focus, Sakura, it's not over yet!' She tried to tell herself, but it sounded like a lie. She wouldn't make it. Bitterly, she wondered if her father would be satisfied.

Then the last team was called.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde boy from earlier cheered loudly, "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Sakura let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and felt how a tingling sensation of happiness spread in her body. She had made it, she did it! 'I didn't disappoint you, mum!'

* * *

Naruto was bursting with energy, he couldn't sit still. He was in, he had done it. He could show them now, show them that-

"If your name wasn't called, you may leave the room. Welcome back next year," the woman said, and soon people started moving, rising from their chairs. When Naruto saw how some faces glistened with tears as they made their way to the exits, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for them. Most of them would not return next year. The ninja exam was difficult, and you needed smarts, strength and speed to succeed. Naruto wasn't famous for being the sharpest knife in the kitchen, but he had one advantage many of these people did not – he had grown up in Konoha, surrounded by ninjas. It was difficult not to pick up a thing or two when he had spent every day watching them, admiring them.

Not many people lived exclusively in the ninja villages anymore. There were still many ninja families that had existed for generations and generations; they just spent most of their time in the Civilian world where most of them had normal homes and normal jobs on the side. Some liked it because it allowed them more freedom and because it was safer, and some did it because everyone knew you could make a lot of money that way. The ninja villages needed money to continue to exist after all, and for that they needed taxes. Ninjas hardly worked for free either, no matter how much pride they took in their work.

But one very important reason from living in the outside world was that it gave them an advantage on missions. Since they were already comfortable in the Civilian world, they knew how it worked, and most importantly, how to seem normal and blend in.

That was what ninja did. They operated in the shadows, without civilians knowing. They were like CIA, MI6, but far, _far _more dangerous. This was also true for the criminals they hunted.

Once upon a time, ninja villages had almost always been at war with each other, for some reason or another. Now, they lived far away from each other, taking care of their own corner of the world. They rarely worked together, but never against each other either. They were at peace.

Their enemies were the enemies of the civilians, criminals too dangerous for the civilians to handle. Sometimes they were rogue ninja. Sometimes they were civilians themselves. That didn't matter. If they posed a serious enough threat, they were taken care of – either killed or thrown in jail. Ninjas were the super police, the people who succeeded when everyone else failed.

'And now I'm one of them,' Naruto thought. He had finally accomplished something. Naruto hadn't felt this happy in years.

The woman spoke once more. "All teams must be present at the Hokage tower 8.00 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning to meet their team leader and be briefed on the rules and regulations. If any team member is unable to attend they must alert his or her team members and me, Tokugawa Shizune. That is all."

Shizune left the room shortly after that, leaving the new ninjas to their own devices. Some had already started heading for the doors, and others seemed to seek up their team mates. Naruto decided on the latter – he was far too curious to wait until the next day.

He wrinkled his forehead. What were his team mates' names again? He realised he had been too busy cheering to hear what Shizune had been saying.

"Excuse me – are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Surprised, Naruto turned around, only to see a pretty girl with bubblegum pink hair, with a polite smile adorning her face.

"Hey, are you my new team mate?" he said excitedly. The girl's smile grew wider.

"Yes, my name is Haruno Sakura, I think we're in the same class at school," she said, offering her hand.

Naruto shook it, glad to have gotten such a friendly and pretty team mate.

"Really? Well, nice to meet you! Do you know where our other team mate is?" He asked. Sakura shook her head. "No, I only caught the name. Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe we could ask someone?" She suggested, but Naruto had other plans.

"Oi, Uchiha Sasuke!" He yelled over the crowd, and quite a few heads turned his way. He ignored the stares and continued to call out his missing team mate's name. "Uchiha! Uchiha!"

"Stop shouting my name, moron, you're embarrassing the whole team." A dark haired boy stepped out in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I can't believe it. It's you!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. "Your observational skills are truly remarkable," he commented dryly. Sakura, sensing the tension between the two boys, quickly stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, and this is Naruto. We're your team mates." She said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, obviously." He said, checking his mobile at the same time. "I'll see you tomorrow – don't be late next time, loser." Sasuke looked at Naruto pointedly, who was pissed off instantly.

"What! Shut up, don't call me–," Naruto faltered when he realised that Sasuke was already leaving. This angered Naruto even more. "Don't you walk away from me again, you twat!" Sasuke showed no inclination of that he had heard a word Naruto said; he didn't even look back. Naruto clenched his fists. He couldn't say why, but every time that bastard turned his back on him, it pissed him off more than anything.

* * *

"Are you ready to commence the operation?" The man in front of him nodded shortly. "Yes sir, our information is sufficient. We are ready."

"Good. Start immediately. We have no time to lose."

"Yes sir."

The man left quickly after that, leaving him alone in the dark of the night. He smiled grimly. If everything went according to plan, Konoha wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is my first fan fiction in years. I don't have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes you might've spotted. For once, I have planned most of the story already, though I will probably update very slowly anyway, as I'm usually pretty busy and don't have a lot of spare time. I decided to give this a shot anyway. **Please review** and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Nothing could make me happier.


	2. On Steady Ground

Dreams of Utopia

Chapter Two:_ On Steady Ground_

The Main Street was bustling with energy as Naruto made his way through the crowd once more. He had grown up on these streets of Konoha, and knew every corner, every short-cut, every hideout and any secret there was to know about it. Had Konoha been a book, Naruto would have known every single word in it by heart.

He let his gaze wander, occasionally smiling at familiar faces. Naruto easily evaded two children who suddenly ran out in front of him, and heard their father scold them as he continued on his way. A man let out a laugh as a woman told him something amusing, and a little boy in front of a pet store cried loudly because his mother wouldn't buy him a hamster.

A smile graced Naruto's lips as he observed his fellow people. He loved them dearly. He loved what they stood for and he loved the spirit of everything they did. It was Konoha. Every word that was spoken, every decision that was made. Every breath they took and every single step. It was a beauty that nothing in this world could compete with.

Naruto was in a terrific mood today; he had spent all morning wandering around in Konoha, he was going to meet new his teacher and his team mates and maybe even get to go on his first mission! Nothing could get him down today. 'This is going to be great!' he thought, and couldn't stop a little skip of excitement. And then, two men stepped out in front of him and Naruto's smile slipped off his face, his excitement forgotten immediately. He clenched his fists, suddenly tense, as he glared at the two men.

They were both dressed in black, with white scarves covering their mouths. There was a difference in height, but other than that, they were hard to tell apart. Naruto knew it was intentional.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the taller man said, his voice barely loud enough to carry over the noise on the Main Street. Naruto fixed his eyes on him. "A word."

He hesitated. Naruto knew he couldn't actually say no, but he really didn't want to be late either. Fuming, he realised he didn't have a choice.

"Fine!" He turned around and entered a passage, the two men following him closely with feather light footsteps. When they had gotten far enough into the passage so that the shadows protected them from curious eyes, Naruto faced the two men again with an impatient look on his face. The men took their cue.

"You are a genin now, which means that you will carry out missions in the Outside world. In addition to that, you are now a student at a Civilian high school."

"Yes, so?" Naruto scowled. The man continued, seemingly oblivious to Naruto's bad mood:

"On behalf of our superiors, we would like to inform you of that you need to take extra care unless you want to risk Konoha's safety. They will ensure that you won't have to take on any too risky missions, but if you ever find yourself in a perilous situation, do what you have to do to protect Konoha."

"Even if it means abandoning my team mates?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer. The man nodded.

"Yes, if that's what it takes." He raised his eyes and looked at the sky. "You had better go now, Naruto; it looks like you're going to be late again." Naruto's eyes widened as he too turned his head up and looked at the sky. The sun had risen quickly. Swearing to himself, Naruto leaped over the two men and almost knocked three people down as he once again ran towards the giant tower. He grimaced as his leg muscles protested against the strain – they were still sore from the rough treatment they had been subjected to the day before. Naruto stubbornly ignored the pain as he remembered his team mate's words; "_Don't be late again, loser!"_

'I won't be', he thought as he closed in on the Hokage tower. And this time, he wasn't.

* * *

"Don't ruin this for me dad, please," Haruno Sakura begged her father, who was currently sitting in his brown leather chair in the living room, his eyes turned to the TV. His favourite show was on, but Sakura knew he wasn't actually watching it. No, he was only purposefully ignoring her.

'Just like a child', Sakura thought resentfully. But she didn't dare to voice her opinion – she knew it would only worsen the situation. Instead, she decided to quietly leave her dad there, and go to her room to change into her new red training outfit that her mother had bought her the day before, in celebration of her daughter becoming a genin. Unlike Sakura's father, her mother was supportive of Sakura's career choice – her mother was a ninja herself after all. She understood why Sakura wanted to do this and knew how important it was for her that her parents' supported her decision.

Sakura closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed, and smiled when she saw her new clothes lying on her bed in a pile, folded neatly. She had no idea of what she would've done if she hadn't had her mother's support – but she had stood up for her daughter the minute she had announced her intentions of becoming a ninja. Sakura grimaced; it wasn't a day she liked to think about. While that day had, in a way, strengthened the bond between mother and daughter, her father had exploded in rage and refused to acknowledge his daughter's decision, which had put a considerable strain on their relationship which had lasted ever since.

In some ways, Sakura understood her dad's reaction for her decision. He had hoped she would follow in her father's footsteps, and she had always had a love for medicine and had shown a great interest in her father's work. She was still interested in all of those things, but she knew she could never become what her father wanted her to be. She knew it with all her heart that the path of a ninja was the right one for her, and she had known that ever since she was little, when her mother had told her bedtime stories about the people of Konoha. Sakura had become enchanted with the legends about great ninja clans, the first Hokage and bloodthirsty demons. She had kept her desire to become a part of that world a secret in the beginning in fear of hurting her father's feelings, but now Sakura had realised that she had instead unintentionally given her father the impression that she wanted to become a doctor just like him, which had made her revelation even worse for her father.

But that didn't excuse his behaviour. The look of disappointment he gave her and the silence she was met with whenever she tried to speak with him – it was exhausting. But she would never change her mind. 'If he doesn't like my choice then that's his problem. I don't need him anyway,' she thought, pulling up the zip on her bright red jacket. She tied her long hair in a knot and looked herself in the mirror one final time before she threw her bag over her shoulder and headed out the door, not bothering to say goodbye.

* * *

Sasuke sat down on one knee and tied his expensive new trainers, and looked at the old clock ticking away in the hallway. He had an hour, which was more than enough as he only had a short walk to Alma road. But he didn't want to be late. His father had always said it was an important trait for a businessman to be punctual. _Respectful men are always on time, Sasuke. Remember that. _ And what Sasuke's father thought mattered a great deal to his son. Sasuke was proud of his father and strived to be like him. To be praised by him was wonderful, because his father was not a man easily impressed. He demanded a lot from his son, being the only heir and the one who would have to take care of his father's empire when he passed away. And now Sasuke was on his way to fulfil one part of his duties as an Uchiha; he had finally become a ninja, a feat that even had made his distant father's lips twitch into a small smile.

He carefully checked his pocket to see if his phone was still in there, which it was. He never went anywhere without his phone. He looked at the clock again. Nearly 55 minutes left. He opened the door.

"I'm going now, bye!" He shut the door behind him as his mother shouted a goodbye from the kitchen. He stepped out into the sun. The sunlight caressed his pale cheeks, and Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt a breeze blow through his hair. It was a little chilly outside – the summer was almost over, the sun rose noticeably later every morning and the darkness was closing in. Sasuke could almost feel it.

Checking his pocket one final time, he crossed the road and headed towards Alma Road. He could already see the modest tower of the little church that to Konoha ninja was in some ways what the rabbit whole was to Alice – the entrance to wonderland. Sasuke almost snorted at the thought.

He pulled up his mobile from his pocket; no new messages. According to his phone, he still had plenty of time before the meeting at the Hokage tower would begin, but he still quickened his pace. He wanted to get there before that blond moron did.

* * *

Once again, Naruto burst through the doors of the tall Hokage tower, startling two young girls who jumped aside before Naruto could accidentally knock them down with the doors. He looked around, and realised that he couldn't be late this time, as their new teachers and several of of the genin hadn't even arrived yet. He took a deep breath of relief. 'Yes! He was wrong, I made it!' he thought, and couldn't help feeling a bit smug. They weren't all knowing, no matter how much they pretended to be.

He looked around the room, wondering if he knew any of the people that had already arrived. Some of them were standing in small circles, chatting to their new team mates, while others appeared to be waiting for theirs. Sakura and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto, is that you?" Surprised, Naruto turned his head, only to see a very familiar face.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto couldn't believe it. Of all the people he would've expected, the lazy guy from maths in school was not one of them. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are, I guess," Shikamaru said, sounding as surprised as Naruto was feeling. "I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you yesterday by the way, but I had forgotten about the meeting here in Konoha, so I had to go early."

"Heh, it's okay," Naruto said and smiled, secretly glad that Shikamaru had even bothered to come up to him at all. Due to a very sheltered life in Konoha, Naruto had never had many friends, especially not people his own age. High school had just started, and Naruto had felt rather lost as he didn't know how to act around all these new people, who he couldn't tell anything about his real life. And on top of that, Naruto couldn't understand half the subjects he was taking, which had either pissed of his teachers or made them pity him, and Naruto appreciated neither. So he had turned into some sort of class clown, since he had thought it was simply easier that way. But despite all that, he had somehow gotten to know Shikamaru, and for that, Naruto was ever so grateful. The fact that he apparently was a Konoha ninja too made things even better.

"Isn't that girl from our school?" Shikamaru nodded at the entrance. Naruto followed his gaze, just in time for Sakura, his new team mate, to catch his eye. "Naruto!" She said, waving, and made her way across the floor. "She's in my team," Naruto explained.

"Hi, how are you?" Sakura said, smiling at Naruto. He wondered if she was always so chipper and polite, though he was pleased that she was being friendly.

"I'm fine thanks," he said. "Hey, have you seen that guy yet?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Sasuke? Yeah, I think I saw him over there somewhere, just now." She pointed at the entrance. "Ah, there he is!" Apparently Sasuke had spotted them first; he was walking slowly towards them, elegantly avoiding to brush into anyone. Naruto frowned.

"Does he think he owns the place or something?" Naruto mumbled under his breath, as Sasuke came up to his two team mates. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto before nodding to Sakura, who responded with a big smile. She was just about to open her mouth, no doubt to greet Sasuke politely, when people around them suddenly started whispering and pointing. All three of them swung around quickly, just in time to see several people descend from the big wooden staircase. Naruto recognised the the tall woman in the front instantly. It was the Hokage, Tsunade. Walking beside her was her loyal assistant, Shizune, who was holding some scrolls. This was it, Naruto thought. Now they were going to find out who their new teacher was going to be.

He wondered if it was going to be someone he knew. He tried to see if he could recognise any of the people who were making their way down the stairs, but he had trouble seeing anything, as all of the other genin were trying to get a look as well. The crowd suddenly moved, and the genin quickly made way for the Hokage to the podium that was at the centre of the room. Most of these people had never seen Tsunade before; Naruto was one of the few. He glanced at Sasuke, who had his eyes fixed on her. How much of Konoha did he really know? He sure acted confident, but that didn't say much. Naruto was certain Sasuke wasn't living in Konoha at the moment – he was sure he would've known that. But still, there was something about him that had awoken something, maybe a memory, or a feeling. It was quite strange, Naruto thought as he studied his team mate's elegant features, how the sight of Sasuke could stir up so many emotions inside him. Naruto couldn't place his finger on exactly what it was Sasuke reminded him of, all he knew was that it was unnerving. He tore his eyes away from Sasuke, shaking his head. He'd probably figure out what it was later. Right now, there were more important matters at hand.

Tsunade had taken her place at the podium, with Shizune at her side. Several men and women were standing behind them – some people Naruto knew or had heard of, and some he didn't recognise at all. It was not that odd though - even if they had spent a lot of time in Konoha, being unnoticeable was their speciality.

"Genin!" Tsunade said, calling the young ninjas' attention. When all eyes were on her, she continued, her voice strong and unwavering: "Today is your first day as Konoha ninja, your very first day of service." He gaze swept through the crowd. "It is also your very first day as a part of a team. You might not know it now, but this is the beginning of a stronger bond than anything you've ever experienced. A bond to Konoha, but also a bond to the Civilian people, whom you've sworn to protect, just as you've sworn to protect the secrets of the Hidden Village in the Leaves. And maybe most important of all, a bond to your team mates, who from this day will become the most important people in your lives." Tsunade smiled at Naruto, who huffed at her words, crossing his arms. 'As if,' he thought, stealing a look at Sasuke.

"Your team mates will be there for you, when no one else is. As a ninja, you will experience things that will horrify you, toughen you, hurt you; but you will not do it alone. Everything you do from here on, you do as a team. But without a leader, a group is weak, like a herd of sheep without a shepherd. Without a guide, you will get lost on your way to greatness." She turned her head and nodded at Shizune, who immediately placed a small scroll in her outstretched hand.

"Therefore, I will now call every team number, and then their teacher's name; the leader who will complete your team and guide you on your way to becoming the greatest ninja this village has ever seen." With a solemn look on her face, she broke the read seal on the scroll, and opened it slowly.

"Team 1; Yamamoto Yuriko." A small, dark haired woman stepped forward on the stage. Naruto frowned. The woman had a stern look on her face as she observed the crowd. He hoped his teacher wouldn't be as boring as that woman.

"Team 2; Suzuki Ichiro." A girl cheered in the crowd, and Ichiro smiled mischievously as he stepped forward and took his place next to the serious-looking woman. Naruto sighed impatiently. Why did their group have to be the last one? He wanted to know now!

Sakura smiled at him, apparently noticing his frustration. "Relax, Naruto, they will call our teacher's name in no time." Naruto returned her smile, appreciating her effort to calm him. 'I'm sure we can be friends at least,' he thought.

"Team 5; Sarutobi Asuma." Shikamaru, who had apparently found his own team mates, smiled at the announcement, while his friends nodded, obviously pleased with the Hokage's choice. Asuma; a big, dark-haired man, was well known in Konoha, and supposedly a great ninja. Naruto didn't know him well, but he seemed like a nice guy – he could see why Team 5 were happy. Naruto was becoming rather nervous now, he wondered what sort of teacher they would get. What if it was someone really worthless? They would have to put up with the guy for _years. _Distracted, Naruto missed the Team 6 teacher's name, but quickly regained focus as he realised it was their turn at last.

"And finally, Team Seven: Hatake Kakashi!" A rather peculiar looking grey-haired man with a blue scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face stepped up from behind the Hokage and into the line of teachers. Because of the scarf, it wasn't easy to make out his features, but Naruto didn't have to do that to recognise him. He just couldn't believe his eyes.

Sakura, seeing Naruto's stricken expression, looked at him inquiringly. "What is it? Is he a bad ninja or something?" Hearing her question, Sasuke suddenly spoke up: "What, you've never heard of him?" Sakura shook her head. "He is only one of the greatest ninja alive; I hear he was a Captain of the ANBU once."

Her eyes widened. "Really? But that's great news! Naruto, aren't you happy?" They both looked at him expectedly. Naruto smiled. "Yeah, that sounds really cool," he said, but the words sounded weak in his ears, though neither of his team mates seemed to take notice. He looked up at his new teacher. 'Did Tsunade put you up to this, or did you want to teach me?' Last time Naruto had made contact with Kakashi he had made it very clear that he didn't have anything to say to him.

Suddenly, they made eye contact; Kakashi's eyes were like steel, hard and cold as he met Naruto's gaze. "As this is your first day as Konoha ninja, you will spend this day getting to know one another and your teacher," Tsunade said, and Naruto was startled as Kakashi suddenly gave him a small nod, as he and the other teachers jumped down from the stage and headed into the crowd.

"Here he comes," he heard Sakura whisper, and Naruto swallowed as a sudden feeling of anxiety washed over him. It took Kakashi only a few seconds to reach them; the genin around him were practically throwing themselves out of his way. If Naruto hadn't been so nervous, he would've laughed at how jumpy they were. As Kakashi came closer, Naruto tried to read his face, but it was as easy as trying to read a stone wall. Sakura and Sasuke stood by his side; they were just as tense as he was, but for entirely different reasons.

Kakashi stopped, and took a good look at each of them, his eyes lingering just a little bit longer on Naruto – or so Naruto imagined. Neither of them said a word, and Naruto could feel how Sakura started shifting, obviously uncomfortable with the awkward silence. She cleared her throat. "Um, so you are our new teacher, huh?"

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case, yes," he said rather cheerfully. It looked like he was smiling, Naruto thought, and he knew that couldn't be a good thing.

"Hey, you gonna tell us what we're doing next or what?" Naruto said, getting more and more impatient by the second. Kakashi was already getting on his nerves, even more than Sasuke did. It was just how the man talked, and how he looked at him calculatingly with his cold eyes.

Kakashi didn't bother to answer Naruto, instead he handed each of them a paper. Naruto frowned. It appeared to be some sort of list. "This is the training that each of you will have to do every morning in order to improve your physical strength, your chakra control and your agility. We will meet every day after school, starting Monday, to practise strategy and team work. Anyone who fails to show up on time will be kicked off the team. No exceptions." Sakura gaped at him.

"What, you can do that?" She said, but immediately regretted her outburst the minute she saw the look on Kakashi's face. He bent down, so that he was face to face with her.

"Your whole team depends on you. If you can't even show up on time for training, who's to say you'll be there for your team mates when it really matters?" He replied, probably enjoying the way his words made Sakura's cheeks burn with shame. Naruto couldn't think of anything to say. All he could think of was that Kakashi was even more of a bastard than he first had thought.

"So, are we done here?" Sasuke asked Kakashi in a bored tone of voice, turning Kakashi's attention away from Sakura. Kakashi stood up straight again. "Yes," he said. "I'll meet you at the training grounds here in Konoha in two days, 4 pm. Later we will probably continue our training in the Civilian world – if I don't find you completely useless, that is." And without saying another word, Kakashi walked away, leaving three confused-looking students behind him.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke pulled up the zip on his jacket and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He looked at it briefly before stuffing it back in his jeans."Well, I'm off. See you Monday."

Sakura told him goodbye and Naruto nodded at him, forgetting all about how annoying he thought Sasuke was. All he could think of was Kakashi and his mean attitude. He wondered if Tsunade had been wrong after all. The more he found out about Kakashi, the more likely it seemed. There was no way his dad had been friends with a jerk like that.

* * *

**A/N: **Maybe not a very fun chapter, but I'm sort of trying to give you a closer look at the characters and the world this story takes place in, which takes some time. I was actually planning to add another scene that would move the plot forward a little, but this chapter just kept getting longer and longer so I figured it would be better to stop where it felt appropriate. I promise the next chapter won't be as slow moving!

**Please review** and give me your thoughts on this chapter, I love constructive criticism and feel free to ask any questions – I might answer them if it doesn't reveal too much of the plot. By the way – I don't have a beta, so if you feel like pointing out any mistakes I made, go right ahead.


End file.
